


20th Century Boy

by setos_puppy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Knotting, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Rory have a history. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20th Century Boy

Rory doesn't know whether to laugh or cry when he walks into the console room of the TARDIS and there's a familiar, if a bit unfamiliar, face leaning against a strut, talking to the Doctor as he works at some wires. The man talking to the Doctor falls silent when he realizes there's an audience and he turns his eyes to Rory. His brows lift in silent acknowledgment of the familiarity, but he masks it quickly. No doubt unsure of timelines. He kicks off the bar and swaggers over.

Rory remembers that swagger.

He remembers it shoved somewhere in between the fall of Victoria and Edward's succession. He remembers it during the Blitz, desperately trying to drag the Pandorica from a burning building. He remembers it after the New Year's into the new millennium from the back of a cab on his way to work at the museum.

He remembers it in the days before the Doctor returned.

The smile and warmth and reassurance from a man who had done it all before. Who had lived through it. A man who knew it was strange the stars were missing from the sky.

The man stops at the foot of the stairs leading from the hallways to the console and leans against the bannister. “Captain Jack Harkness.”

Rory's brows lift again and he rests his forearms against the railing up on his end. Staring down at Jack. He smiles politely. “Rory Williams.”

The Doctor has stopped tinkering and is now reprimanding Jack in a strangely annoyed, parental tone while Jack just laughs and grins. Rory turns slightly when he feels the slide of Amy's arms around his shoulders, squeezing at his bicep as she presses a kiss to the side of his mouth. He kisses her back without hesitation.

“I'm getting some tea. Want anything?”

Rory shakes his head. Looks to Jack. Then to Amy. “I'm fine.”

Amy nods and then looks to where Jack is standing. She smiles and smooths her hair from her face. Arching her back slightly, exposing her luscious curves unashamedly to the newcomer. Jack turns the dial up to twenty and flirts right back at her. She skips away merrily to the kitchen in search of tea.

Rory watches her go and then turns his eyes to Jack, who is now watching the Doctor, occasionally helping him. Rory stares for a long moment before Amy pushes a mug of unrequested tea into his hands. He sips at it, she leans against him comfortably. She kisses his face and whispers in his ear that she likes the way he watches Jack. Rory smiles faintly and drinks his tea.

It's only until later that night that Rory truly thinks about Amy's words. He's laid in bed, reading a medical magazine quietly as she showers. He's told her about being with Jack; when one is protecting one's wife, there tends to be full honesty. She's known about his bisexuality since they started dating and he's known about hers for longer. They have an open marriage. He isn't sure if the Doctor knows, but he wouldn't be surprised if he did. He was sure the Doctor would make strangely odd comments about their progressiveness or something. Amy would laugh and Rory would roll his eyes.

The day had been surprisingly quiet. Filled with shops and bazaars on all kinds of planets. An entire planet that was a flee market. There may have been a small bit of running involved when it turned out Jack had swindled someone way back when, but nothing violent happen. No one exploded. There was no wars.

It had been strangely nice.

There's a knock on the door and Rory doesn't lift his eyes from the magazine as he calls that it's open. He hears the knob turn and the door open and shut. He turns the page in his magazine. He feels the bed dip and looks over the edge of the page toward Jack, who is perched and looking far too innocent on the edge of the bed. Rory stares at him for a long moment before resuming his reading.

“You'll have to make an appointment with Amy.”

Jack laughs at his joke. Rory smiles in appreciation. He curls his toes over the edge of Jack's thighs. Jack's fingers ghost over his toes and push up his sleeper pants to rub in the muscles of his ankles. Rory makes a quiet noise of appreciation, his attention turning back to the article he had been reading. Jack continues massaging up his leg, his movements unhurried. Rory shifts every so often to give Jack access to his body. He's pleasantly half-hard and he doesn't mind the attention at all.

When Rory looks up again, Jack is massaging his left thigh and he can see Amy watching them both over Jack's shoulder. She smiles at him and tilts her head, he licks his lips and his eyes turn to the comfortable chairs in the corner of their room. Amy slinks toward them and sinks into one easily, hooking her legs over the arm of the chair she splays out to watch.

Jack pauses momentarily when he hears her move. He smiles at her. “Hello, Mrs. Pond. I hope you don't mind me defiling your husband.”

Amy smiles, slow and easy. “Not at all.” She gestures to Rory like he's a grand prize Jack has won. Jack grins at her again and she settles in with a happy wiggle.

Rory huffs out an over dramatic sigh and closes his magazine. Jack smiles at him and he smiles back, hands easily making their way into Jack's hair as he pulls the other man to his mouth. Jack moves in an easy slide and presses his mouth against Rory's. His kisses are deep and just as unhurried as the rest of his movements. One of his hands presses down in the bed beside Rory's shoulder while the other curves over Rory's bare ribs, thumb tracing back and forth appreciatively.

Rory arches up, making a quiet noise in the back of his throat as he twines an arm easily around Jack's neck. Jack presses in on all the right spots, bracing his weight against his knees as he shoves against Rory in a strong, greedy push, hitching up his hips so he can press his clothed cock against Rory's ass.

Rory moves easily, lifting his hips and bending his knees to hug at the side of Jack's body so he could press back. All he wants now, more than anything, is to do this without clothes. He hadn't been fucked good and proper since he had last seen Jack. He hasn't realized how much he wants it until now.

He pulls his mouth away wet, shivering a little and presses his cheek against Jack's. “I'm running out of patience, Harkness.”

Jack bites at his neck before rising up on his knees to unhook his braces and unbutton his shirt. Rory pushes up on his elbows, untucking Jack's shirt in a familiar move that's almost jarring. He yanks out his undershirt, fingers greedy for skin. He sucks in a breath when Jack tosses his dress shirt off to the side and allows Rory to pull off the undershirt. Rory's mouth is greedy against Jack's chest, sucking at erogenous zones with a vulgar, needy passion.

Jack chuckles and moans, raking his fingers through Rory's hair before pulling at the drawstring to Rory's sleep pants with his teeth. He slides against Rory's body lewdly, pulling down his pajamas and nuzzling at his crotch. He sucks on his thigh and inhales deeply, giving a throaty noise of pleasure. Jack's hands move as he slides up, working the fastenings on his trousers and Rory lays back and watches with dark eyes.

Jack's body is just as Rory remembers. Cut and sharp and angled. His cock is full and red, hanging between his thighs and jutting proudly from the nest of dark hair. Rory's hand closes around it. It's already wet and his hand glides over it with a slick noise when he strokes from root to tip. Jack tosses his head back and pushes his hips into the sensation and rides it out for a long few moments. Rory pulls his glistening hand away, tongue laving over the stickiness without shame. Jack smiles as he watches before leaning down to kiss it off his mouth.

Rory turns his head and fumbles at the side table. He jerks it open and pulls out the green tinted bottle he and Amy picked up somewhere because she wanted to bend him over and fuck him with her new toy. He watches as Jack gives an easy smile and takes the bottle with a curt tilt of the head.

Jack licks his lips as he pulls a pillow from beside Rory and tucks it easily under his hips. Rory shifts slightly, raising a leg and groaning gently when Jack helps him hook his knee over the slope of Jack's shoulder. He feels dirty and open as Jack slides two wet fingers down his crease and against his hole. The first one works inside with a wet, hot press and Rory arches easily into it, keeping himself loose and relaxed.

He looks to the corner where Amy is watching them with hooded eyes. He smiles at her, she smiles back, biting the corner of her lip when he arches and stutters out a moan. His body feels hot and he opens his mouth with an unabashed cry when Jack crooks two fingers inside of him just so. He feels like Amy's feasting on them with her eyes. She's never watched him with another man before. She's watched him alone. He's watched her with another woman. They've fantasized together; but this... this is reality.

Rory starts when Jack bites at his nipple, drawing his attention back to the fingers inside of his body. Twisting and pushing. He has three now. They press in unrelenting, hard jabs against his prostate and he's panting, his hands clutch at Jack's shoulders. Jack had a running track record of making him come before penetrating him because Jack loved him languid and loose. With a firm twist of the wrist and the base of his cock Rory was spilling over Jack's hand.

Jack groans happily and wipes his hand on the sheets as Rory takes hold of the lube and works it over Jack's cock before lifting his hips; all but presenting himself to the man. Jack swears quietly and takes hold of his hips and pushes inside in one long, aching thrust. Rory's world whites out slightly and he can't help the long whine of pleasure when his other leg is hauled over Jack's shoulder and he's practically bent at the waist ready to be fucked into unconsciousness.

Jack bends over him, still holding him tight on the hips. Hard enough that Rory knows he'll have finger shaped bruises in his skin tomorrow. Jack pulls back with a hiss and shoves in with a grunt. Rory arches with a loud, long cry and shakes. He feels his muscles stretch to pull Jack in deeper, a burning, shivering ache. He pants and tugs at the back of Jack's neck with his hand, mouth open and wanting.

Jack kisses him as he starts to fuck into him with a fierce pace.

“Want - _yes_ \- oh God, Jack.” Rory's babbling and he knows it. He doesn't care. Hell he might even be a drooling a little from over-stimulation. It feels so fucking good he doesn't want it to stop.

“Shhh.... Breathe, Rory. Take a few deep breaths.”

Rory nods his head and closes his eyes. He sucks in a few deep breaths, and does his best to calm his racing heart. He swallows and nods slowly. “Okay... Okay...”

Jack nods and presses his forehead against Rory's shoulder as he pushes his hips in with a long, steady press. Rory hisses through his teeth and tries his best to keep from pulling back. Jack's biologically engineered knot (thank you fifty-first century) is pressing into him. It hurts. It stretches the muscle far and it burns. Rory gasps in a few long, stuttering breaths as tears seep from his eyes. He's so full.

“Almost there,” Jack whispers, kissing his mouth, biting at his neck, “you're doing so well.”

He feels it when the last of it slides in with a soft, obscene, wet noise. He shakes. He digs his nails into Jack's shoulders. His cock is pressed deep inside of Rory; nudging constantly against his prostate. Jack helps him lower his legs off Jack's shoulders, and instead he hugs them tightly around his waist. Jack kisses him, rubbing their noses together sweetly, nipping at his jaw.

After what feels like an eternity Rory lifts his hips minutely. Jack chokes on a groan and rocks his hips forward. They don't move much. It's hard to. They're pretty much stuck. They kiss and their hands roam.

Jack shouts quietly when he comes and Rory's head tilts back. Jack's hand works over his cock, he jerks and twitches. Rory gasps out Jack's name when he comes between their bodies and goes limp against the bed.

Rory shifts, feeling the oversensitive drag of Jack inside of him. He turns to look at Amy, she smiles as she watches, her body laying over the chair. He watches as she stands and journies to the bed. He kisses her when she presses against him. He sucks her come-slick fingers into his mouth and cleans them, watching as she kisses Jack.

Rory whimpers when Jack finally pulls free from him. He flushes weakly at the feel of come gushing from his hole, puddling on the bed and slicking his legs. Amy hums curiously and sweeps her hair off her face as she presses sucking kisses to his torso before dipping between his legs.

Rory jolts at the first brush of Amy's tongue against him. He hisses and relaxes, clenching his toes when he feels her fingers probe inside of him, slicking her hand with Jack's come. She rubs inside of him until he sobs and she hushes him quietly as she kisses over his thighs, licking at his balls and nuzzling him.

Rory knows he's spent for the night, but is content to let Amy explore his body.


End file.
